


Our Secrets

by bubble_bobb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: There are many things that can happen in the Math classroom other than just Math.And Junhoe has an idea.





	Our Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> i hope you enjoy  
> love ya <3

English class ended and all the students cheer. The students walked out of the classroom and quickly approach their lockers.  Jinhwan put his backpack down and quietly groaned  in pain. He pushed the key into the key hole and quickly turned it, only to be met with a note? Jinhwan looked around and then at the note in his hands.

_"Meet me in the math classroom –KJH."_

 Jinhwan smiled at the note and picked up his backpack. He shut his locker and headed towards the math classroom. He quietly opened the door only to be met with Junhoe, sitting on one of the front desks. The taller male looked towards the sound and smiles. He slowly got up while the older shuts the door.

"Wow, you look...  amazing, seriously."

 Jinhwan blushed and looked up at the younger. The fact that he was older than Junhoe kept them away from each other, almost the entire day, and seeing each other was nearly impossible.

"So do you."

 Jinhwan giggled making the taller let a small smile appear on his face. Junhoe's hands found their way to Jinhwan's hips and the older looked up with a light blush spread over his cheeks. Junhoe leaned down and rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I missed you..."

 Junhoe breathed, his breath tickling Jinhwan's ear. Junhoe stared to rock them back and forth and then from side to side. Jinhwan then wrapped his arms around Junhoe's neck and sighed.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

 Junhoe looked up and stood straight again, laughing at the way Jinhwan tip toed to reach him.

They've known each other for so long, and it was always the other way around. Jinhwan used to be taller and Junhoe always had to look up to meet his eyes. Junhoe's voice used to match Jinhwan's. His voice was high pitched and soft, but everything turned around when they entered high school. Junhoe grew a foot taller and his voice got deeper, but Jinhwan almost didn't change.

 The fairy-like boy stayed almost the same height, maybe few inches taller. His voice soft and high pitched, but Junhoe didn‘t mind. He actually liked that it was like this now. He remembered the day Jinhwan confessed to him. His voice was shaking and he was trembling. Some of his words weren't audible. His eyes teary and he couldn't say a proper sentence without saying _'sorry'_ at the end. Junhoe always liked Jinhwan, he was his hyung and role model. Keeping his feelings to himself was quite easy at first but it got worse day by day when him and Jinhwan hung out.

 Junhoe stroked the older boy's face and leaned in kissing him gently. Jinhwan didn‘t hesitate and kissed him back, the arms around the younger boy's neck pulling him closer. When they pulled away, Junhoe lowered his head pressed a soft kiss to Jinhwan's neck. Jinhwan hummed and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side to give Junhoe more of his exposed neck. Junhoe smirked against Jinhwan's skin and bit at it softly.

Jinhwan gasped and dropped his head on Junhoe's shoulder. Junhoe walked forward until Jinhwan's back met the white board. Jinhwan hissed but didn‘t move away. Junhoe ran his hands up and down Jinhwan's sides, feeling the soft fabric of the school uniform under his finger tips. He reached the first button but a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw Jinhwan panting and shaking his head. Junhoe smiled and leaned closer until he was kissing Jinhwan again.

Jinhwan's hand left Junhoe's and instead found it way into his hair. Junhoe's hand moved south and tightly squeezed Jinhwan's ass making him gasp into the kiss and giving the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. They kissed for a while before Jinhwan pulled back and looked at Junhoe and then turned his head towards the door.

"It's not locked..."

He spoke softly, feeling a hand run up his arm and his face. He looked back at the taller and smiles. His smile faded away as he leaned in and kissed the other, one of the most gentle kisses they've ever shared.

"Hyung...  I...  really need you, I haven't seen you the whole day and I want you."

Jinhwan moaned quietly when Junhoe pushed his knee between his legs.

"We can stop if you don't Want to, hyung I don't want to push you."

 Jinhwan shook his head and reached forward to grab onto Junhoe's uniform. Junhoe slowly started to unbutton the boy's upper part of the uniform and laid it on the teacher's desk. He looked at the older and saw him nod. He continued to take Jinhwan's shirt off and admired the boy's body. Jinhwan tried to cover himself with his hands, but his hands got pulled away and Junhoe intertwined their fingers.

 "Don't, hyung you're beautiful."

 Jinhwan blushed and squeezed Junhoe's hand, his other hand then fell to his side and he looked at Junhoe and nodded. Junhoe reached his pants but Jinhwan's hand stopped him.

"Uncomfortable? We can stop."

 Jinhwan shook his head intensely.

 "N-no, just... let me do something for you."

Junhoe looked confused at first but he understood when Jinhwan dropped to his knees and looked up at the younger.

"Hyung...  you don't have to..."

"But I want to."

 Jinhwan unbuckled Junhoe's belt and pulled down the fabric. Jinhwan leaned forward and lightly mouthed the outline of Junhoe's member. Junhoe groaned in his throat, one of his hands leaving the board. He brushed trough Jinhwan's hair, sometimes stopping at the back of his head but he didn‘t do anything. He knew how to control himself, he knew what to do so that it wouldn‘t hurt Jinhwan. Jinhwan's long fingers hooked behind the elastic band of Junhoe's underwear and he pulled it down as well. Jinhwan pressed a soft kiss to the head and the along the boy's length.

 Junhoe's hand twitched in Jinhwan's hair. The need to just hold onto it tightly was eating him alive. The hand that was  still on the board formed into a fist and Junhoe hummed lowly. Jinhwan looked up and saw the struggle in Junhoe's eyes.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt me, you can hold onto it."

 Junhoe moved his hand a little more up Jinhwan's head and he tangled his fingers in the soft brown locks. Junhoe groaned, his hips jerking forward. Jinhwan's eyes started to get watery, few tears already escaping at the corners of his eyes.

"Hyung, you should stop if don't want it in your mouth."

Junhoe chuckled and groaned at the same time. Jinhwan then pulled back but didn‘t stand up.

 "Not in my mouth, but... on my face."

Junhoe looked down at the older and then glanced at the door again. Clear. Great. Junhoe smirked as he brought one of his free hands to his cock and stroked it. Jinhwan smirked and opened his mouth, letting his tongue out as well. The sight of the older was what got Junhoe over the edge, he came on Jinhwan's face with a low groan. Jinhwan then stood up and licked his lips. He smiled at Junhoe and pecked his lips.

"My turn."

 Jinhwan said, more likely whispered into Junhoe's ear and smiled at the younger. He walked forward and forward before the back of Junhoe's legs hit the chair and he sat down. Junhoe smirked as he saw Jinhwan pulled his uniform shorts down together with his underwear. Junhoe glanced at the door once again. Something deep inside of him was telling him that this was wrong, that they should have stopped when they could. But something other was telling that it was alright and it felt right. Jinhwan walked to Junhoe and sat in his lap. He leaned down and kissed Junhoe while Junhoe rested his hands on Jinhwan's hips. Jinhwan the stood up a little and got ready to sit down again as he took Junhoe’s cock into his hand but Junhoe stopped him.

“Wait, shouldn’t i prep you first?“

Jinhwan smirked.

“I already did.“

Jinhwan sat down again, this time with something filling him up. He moaned quietly as Junhoe groaned lowly and tossed his head back.

 "Fuck, baby."

 Jinhwan shivered at the nickname and dropped his head onto Junhoe's shoulder. Jinhwan knew everything about the other, but most importantly he knew what buttons to push to make the younger go crazy and to get him what he wants. Jinhwan nuzzled Junhoe's neck and whispered.

"Oh fuck, daddy..."

 Junhoe growled deep in his throat and Jinhwan smirked.

"Daddy's so... good..."

Junhoe's hands, that were still on Jinhwan's hips, tighten their grip which made Jinhwan hum.

"Kitten, don't do this to me..."

"But daddy...  ahh."

 Junhoe bucked his hips up making the older throw his head back and eyes to roll to the back of his Head. Jinhwan looked back at his boyfriend and, whines. Junhoe gritted his teeth, which made Jinhwan smile. So he did it again. Jinhwan whined again and again until Junhoe suddenly stood up, still inside of the older, and laid him onto the nearest desk.

"whine one more time and daddy will make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Jinhwan smirked and whined again, longer this time. Junhoe shook his head and leaned down to Jinhwan's ear.

 "You don't give me another option, baby boy."

Jinhwan looked at the younger his eyes closing and mouth opening when Junhoe slammed hard into him and then again making him cover his mouth with his hands. Junhoe only smiled as he snapped his hips into his lover hard and fast as he said he would.

"Fuck, kitten you're so tight."

 "Always so good for daddy."

"Shit, baby, i'm gonna cum."

 Jinhwan opened his mouth but closed it again and only nodded as he couldn‘t form any words. Junhoe understood him and sped up. After few seconds Junhoe came inside of Jinhwan, the older following shortly after covering his stomach with his cum. Junhoe carefully pulled out and watched as some of the cum leaked out of the other. Jinhwan opened his eyes a little and inhaled deeply, some pants still escaping his mouth. He closed his eyes again until he heard the snapping sound of a... camera? He looked at Junhoe and huffed.

"June...  what are you...  fuck."

 Junhoe smiled as he put his phone away. He leaned down and kissed Jinhwan's forehead.

 "I'm sorry baby, you just look so fucking hot right now."

Jinhwan sat up and looked down onto the floor.

"Shit, we should have used a condom."

 Jinhwan cursed and Junhoe only smiled as he straightened his uniform again. He helped Jinhwan to get dressed and pecked his lips.

"I love you hyung."

 "I love you too, asshole."

 Jinhwan giggled as he pushed Junhoe's shoulder making him laugh. Junhoe pulled out a tissue and cleaned the floor and the desk with it and few more. He then threw it into the trash bin and walked towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, the older wrapping his arms around Junhoe's neck. They stood still for a second before they heard noises coming from outside the classroom. They looked at each other in panic and Junhoe leaned down to Jinhwan's ear and whispered in a way that made Jinhwan shiver.

"If someone asks what we're doing here, we were studying, okay baby?"

 Jinhwan only nodded and tip toed up to kiss the younger. The door then opened and two boys stumbled in, tangled in each other. They peeled away from kissing each other and looked around the class room. Their eyes widened as they saw Jinhwan and Junhoe sitting on a desk with a textbook in their hands.

"Hey...  Mark...  hey Jackson."

 Jinhwan giggled when the two boys pulled away from each other and waved at the two boys. They then ran out of the classroom quickly making Junhoe and Jinhwan laugh. The two boys leaned closer while smiling before they kissed softly.


End file.
